Kaitiaki
(Liberators-830B) *Hawai'i County Police Department (formerly) *Native Tribe of Harrison's Island (formerly)|image1 = |citizenship = None Formally (United States National)|occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|current_status = Active}} Kaitiaki '(ka-EE-tee-ah-kee) is an agent of the United Liberators Coalition and a member of the Liberators-830B chapter. She is one of only two known cyborgs in existence,'' a result of forbidden practice of biomancy on a human subject or subjects combined with advanced technology. As of 2029 it is unknown who created her or why, and whether or not she had a life before coming to be in her current form. History Creation Due to her artificial nature, it is evident that Kaitiaki was created. The who, how, where, and why are unknown, though her unexplained knowledge of Japanese suggests her creator(s) may be from Japan. First Appearance Kaitiaki first washed up on a beach on Harrison's Island in American Samoa 2-5 years before 2020 with no memory of any events prior. Due to the nature of her magical abilities and visually impressive method of activating them, she was believed by the local tribe to be '''Kaitiaki Taniwha, a guardian water spirit. She believed this too. She picked up their language quickly and integrated somewhat into their culture, though the nature of the legend of the Taniwha made the people fearful of her as well. Kaitiaki made her home in a tidal cave, committing herself to protecting her adoptive tribe from danger and using her magic to bring favourable weather and fish stocks towards the island. She was decorated with tattoos and grew fat from their offerings. She would also be asked to judge those in the tribe that had broken tabu. Departing Paradise Kaitiaki's efforts to safeguard her adoptive tribe had a deleterious effect on nearby islands, adversely affecting weather patterns and taking away fish stocks their inhabitants needed to survive. In April 2020, a group of warriors from Fennel Island sailed to her island to raid and attack her tribe in retaliation. In what is now known as the 2020 Samoan Incident, Kaitiaki defended her island by conjuring a hailstorm and lashing their boats with tidal waves, killing one warrior and injuring several more. Though successful in fending off the attack, she was deeply disturbed by the experience. A NOAA operative approached her shortly after this to offer her a way out; a general education and training in how to better control her powers in Hawaii and a promise to keep her adoptive tribe protected in return for promising to be responsible and to allow tests to be done on her to study her unique physiology. She reluctantly agreed. Training and Service Kaitiaki received a general education from the state and training in the use of her magical abilities over the next six years. She discovered a particular affinity for languages, as well as magical healing and hydromancy, though struggled with use of technology, science and mathematics. For the first year she was restricted to a ULC complex and given a small room there to live in, where she would be monitored and receive regular tests on her abilities and physiology. In 2022 she was granted the freedom to explore the islands and did so liberally, including long periods swimming out at sea thanks to her ability to breathe water. She made friends quickly and easily and found herself regularly at parties and other social occasions. Unfortunately this lifestyle, coupled with heavy drinking, the richer food in Hawaii and her already unhealthy attitude towards food, caused her to balloon to well over 150kg by the time she graduated in 2024. Seeking to use her skills and powers to protect her new friends and island home, Kaitiaki applied for the fire service and the coast guard, though was rejected by both over concerns about her weight despite her magical abilities. She was ''accepted by the '''Hawai'i County Police Department'; though also over their maximum weight requirement, her abilities warranted an exception to the usual rule on the condition she change her lifestyle after joining. After half a year of further training, dieting and exercise, she joined the police in 2025 as an officer. She was mostly involved in community outreach and various petty duties, though gradually got into more serious duties. In situations that required the wizarding members of the force she was often brought along to act as a channeling device to boost their magical power. The stress of some of the situations she was in led her to gaining back the weight she had lost, and more. She was discharged from the force in 2026 after finding herself unable to run after a shoplifter. After her discharge, she redoubled her efforts to improve her health and bring her weight below 90kg, with the help of Dr. Steven Mason. He recommended she join the United Liberators Operations Academy. Though reluctant at first to leave Hawaii, she enrolled and underwent training as a field agent, graduating in 2029. Liberators 830B Kaitiaki's first ever posting was to Liberators-830B following the 2029 Union City terror incident. She arrived late to the first briefing due to a tropical storm delaying the flight she and Dr. Mason were on. She now lives in her quarters at Ekhota Base, though rarely spends time in them, preferring to explore the city and the surrounding wilderness (especially Jackson Lake). She is assigned to regular patrols focused on the lake itself due to her amphibious capabilities. Kaitiaki participated in the breakup of a domestic dispute in South Side shortly after arriving in the city, using her magic to heal an elf that had been assaulted. On the 10th of February 2029, a few weeks after arriving in Union Falls, while on patrol, Kaitiaki discovered the body of a male human (later identified as Jared Evans), tied up with weights 50M down in Jackson Lake. The body had had its eyes, fingernails and some toes removed and its throat slit. After the discovery, calling on Katyusha for help raising it from the water, and handing the body over to a coroner, Kai proceeded to patrol the lake further. Kaitiki's first meeting with Peter Prilv for her physical examination led to dismay, as she found both that he seemed incompetent and bureaucratic, and that she had only brought her weight down to 107kg. Shortly following this, she fell ill due to exposure to Evans' body and anxious that Charlie Lang might remove her from the team. Kaitiaki joined Tanwyn Angharad, Charlie Lang, Alder Thornwick and others in late February in confronting a group of dark wizards in rural Wyoming. During the incident, Kaitiaki was repeated knocked around by geomancy spells and used xylomancy taught to her by Caoimhe to escape from rifts in the earth. A large wave of psychic magic from Kaitiaki demoralized the dark wizards and caused a lapse in concentration amongst them that proved fatal. Following this incident, Kaitiaki was one of three of the 830B team to address the press. For most of the following two months, Kaitiaki lapsed in and out of bouts of acute pneumonia, being prescribed antibiotics by new team medic, Reginald Sael. On a few occasions, nightmares while suffering from fever and infection resulted in unconscious RM activation and the flooding of her quarters by coalesced miniature rain clouds. During March, Ian Iaego, a member of 830B, was revealed to be a cyborg in the aftermath of an explosion of an experimental shielding device in Ekhota Base's tech lab. This revelation became deeply concerning for Kaitiaki who, for all of her known life, had been the only known extant cyborg. She immediately sided with him in an ensuing argument, defending against accusations from Norlar that were later deemed unacceptable. She has since expressed a strong desire to meet with Iaego and speak with him about his origins, but has thus far been delayed and denied for the sake of security. Agent Caoimhe and four agents of Taskforce Andrew were dispatched to Union Falls in the weeks following, both to investigate Iaego and any connection or security risk he and Kaitiaki may possess. Later the same month, Kaitiaki and Roie Allius were placed on patrol together. Allius disappeared from her sight and was later retrained. Personality Kaitiaki is a compassionate soul who hates seeing others go through hardship or get hurt, though if not spurred on by immediate need she is prone to laziness and procrastination, waiting for good things to come to her and not the other way around. She is quick to rely on her powers to solve every problem, though is gradually learning it is better in many circumstances not to use magic. Naiive, she is quick to trust others and afford them the same protection she once extended to her original tribe, that she still misses deeply. Though she has brought her weight back down to a healthy level since joining the ULC, it is a continuous struggle not to slip back into the unhealthy habits she formed on Harrison's Island and Hawaii, especially under times of stress or when her nightmares are particularly intense. Kaitiaki forces herself to keep active and sleeps only once every three or four days. This is partially because her modified physiology allows her to operate on a 72 hour day without issue, though she also dislikes sleep due to incessant nightmares that affect her most nights. Powers and Abilities Powers * Witchcraft: '''Kaitiaki's unique implants allow her to produce magical effects without use of an external channeling device. Her education in the use of magic is quite specific to her chosen career path and she is not very good at picking up new spells, but those she can cast she can cast well. ** '''Hydrokinesis: Whether this is inbuilt or a result of her upbringing with her adoptive tribe, Kaitiaki is an expert at controlling water, be it in the form of mist, fog, liquid or ice. A psychosomatic effect often accompanies this magic, manifesting in others as feelings of calm, melancholy or even depression. ** Electrosense: '''Mimicing the abilities of sharks and rays, Kaitiaki can magically grant herself the ability to see electrical fields, though this requires constant concentration. ** '''Healing: '''She has been trained to perform a few basic healing spells for first aid purposes, as well as being able to treat diving sickness. ** '''Police Magical Training: '''As standard training for many police, as well as Type-II ULC agents. *** '''Barriers: '''Able to generate kinetic barriers and walls for various purposes. Unlike the standard forms used by many police, Kaitiaki's resemble living blue flower-like patterns with many petals that can break and regrow, resembling a mandala made of water or glass. *** '''Dispel: '''Standard procedures for the nullification of various common spells. * '''Channeling Device: '''Kaitiaki has a unique ability to act as a channeling device for other wizards, granting them a boost to their power and increasing the area of effect of their spells. A team of wizards working in tandem with Kaitaki can perform feats usually impossible for all but the mightiest of spellcasters. * '''Mana Vampire: '''As of June 2030, Kaitiaki was revealed to be able to absorb red matter into her body, as well as mana from another mage in some instances. * '''Transhuman Anatomy: '''As a magically altered being, Kaitiaki has several beneficial traits built in. ** '''Photosynthetic Skin: '''She is able to glean some energy from radiant heat and sunlight for energy, much like a plant. ** '''Amphibious: '''She is able to breathe water through gill-like structures located between her bottom two ribs. ** '''Reinforced Skeleton: '''Titanium laces her skeleton and adds additional protection in some places, such as her throat. She is able to survive falls and blows that would kill a human of the same size. She cannot be strangled, has a stronger grip and can punch really, really hard. ** '''Ultravision: '''Kaitiaki's lenses don't cancel out ultraviolet light. She is able to see a wider visual spectrum of colours, and see deeper underwater as ultraviolet light penetrates further. ** '''Hypothermal: '''Kaitiaki's body is naturally much cooler than is normal for humans. This means she requires less food and oxygen to survive, but does make her more prone to bacterial infections. Abilities * '''Affinity for Languages: Fluent in Samoan, Hawaiian and American English, and has a good understanding of Japanese, Spanish, Portuguese and French. Kaitiaki is able to pick up new languages with the ease of a child. * '''Personable: '''Kaitiaki makes friends quickly and has a genuine interest in the stories other people have to tell. Though still quite naiive and prone to being taken advantage of, her training has ameliorated this trait and allowed her to use her people skills to gather information quite well. Equipment * Being something of a luddite, Kaitiaki does not have much beyond standard issue kit for agents. She only uses computers at work and spends much of her free time outdoors. * '''Mere: '''Formerly, this traditional weapon was created by the people of Harrison's Island and infused with a crude Areum core derived from Kaitiaki's own blood. It was lost following her escape from Ekhota Base. * '''Smartphone: '''An older model, used for little more than calling people and checking definitions of new things online. It is, however, waterproof up to 200M. * '''Smith & Wesson M&P: '''The standard sidearm for ULC agents, with semi-automatic capabilities and a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Kaitiaki is reluctant to even carry a gun and does so only when required to by her employers. * '''L4NC3: '''An experimental weapon created by Camden Kolt, able to fire a large metal payload that can change shape by magical means. * '''Police Issue Bicycle: '''Though issued with a driving license, Kai favours a folding bicycle both for keeping fit and because it is easy to carry or transport on larger vehicles. Her patrol routes near the lake often take her off road. * '''Leather Jacket: '''Kaitiaki is almost always bundled up against the colder weather, and favoured a thick, heavy leather jacket much of the time. It has the added bonus of being tough enough to act like a suit of light armour on top of being warm enough to ward off the cold of the mountains. Relationships Family Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Taskforce Andrew *** Caoimhe *** Sara Baskar (deceased) *** Gareth Greymoor ** Liberators-830B *** Charlie Lang *** Marcus Tristan *** Siegfried Peters *** Alder Thornwick *** Peter Prilv *** Camden Kolt *** Norlar *** Roie Allius *** Tanwyn Angharad *** Isaiah Brown *** Reginald Sael *** Tobias Maki * Hawaii Police Dept. * The Mason Family ** Dr. Steven Mason ** Jonathan Mason ** Caoimhe * Harrison's Island Tribespeople * Katyusha Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Liberators